The present invention relates to a hair curling device and more particularly pertains to curling multiple waves of hair into a single strand of hair.
The use of hair treatment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair treatment devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of curling hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,183 to Mauro discloses a hair curler device comprised of two different radius cylindrical cores, capable of curling a single hair in two sizes or diameters of curls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,169 to Van Sickle discloses a permanent wave roller comprised of a rod with a plurality of apertures. U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,040 to Vandamark discloses a curler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hair curling device for curling multiple waves of hair into a single strand of hair.
In this respect, the hair curling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of curling multiple waves of hair into a single strand of hair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hair curling device which can be used for curling multiple waves of hair into a single strand of hair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hair treatment devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hair curling device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hair curling device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical portion having a central portion and opposed end portions. The central portion has a plurality of apertures"" therethrough. A pair of cylindrical end caps are secured to the opposed end portion of the cylindrical portion. Each of the end caps have an inner surface, an outer surface, and an intermediate periphery therebetween. The outer surfaces each have a lateral recess formed therein. One of the intermediate periphery""s has an aperture therethrough and another intermediate periphery has a protrusion extending outwardly therefrom. An elastic band extends across the cylindrical portion and the pair of end caps. The elastic band has opposed free ends. The opposed free ends each have a nodule disposed thereon. The nodules are receivable within the lateral recesses of the outer surfaces of the end caps.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair curling device which has all the advantages of the prior art hair treatment devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair curling device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair curling device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hair curling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a hair curling device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hair curling device for curling multiple waves of hair into a single strand of hair.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair curling device including a cylindrical portion having a central portion and opposed end portions. The central portion has a plurality of apertures"" therethrough. A pair of cylindrical end caps are secured to the opposed end portion of the cylindrical portion. Each of the end caps have an inner surface, an outer surface, and an intermediate periphery therebetween. One of the intermediate periphery""s has an aperture therethrough and another intermediate periphery has a protrusion extending outwardly therefrom. An elastic band extends across the cylindrical portion and the pair of end caps.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.